


Father Knows Best

by LadyoftheRhine



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Dad Spy (Team Fortress 2), Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, and yet it still isn't enough, he's trying his best, scout just wants a father, spy sucks at being a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheRhine/pseuds/LadyoftheRhine
Summary: Spy wants the best for his son.Scout knows exactly what Spy wants.
Relationships: Scout & Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Father Knows Best

Scout stiffly stood before his father as the masked man took a step back to admire his handiwork. Spy grinned in that subtle way Scout knew, a type of smile that demonstrated a form of pride that only he himself could bring.

“That’s better,” Spy encircles Scout as he speaks and adjusts anything that seems just a touch off. " _Now_ you look like my son."

Scout's heart sinks a little as Spy's words of praise soak through the sleeves of his suit and into his skin. The navy blue sleeves tucked up nicely against Scout's wrists and reveal white cuffs underneath. The freshly shined boots were originally a black color. but they now reflected light as if they were mirrors. Scout's hair was slicked back with a healthy dose of gel. Overall, he looked good, and Spy could not be prouder at the boy-turned-man in front of him.

If only that boy were as proud of himself as Spy was of him.

"Now?" Scout's eyes slide over to Spy's expression. "What do you mean now?"

"What do you mean what do I mean?" Spy's dark eyes burnt into Scout's shorter form. "You look just like how I did as a young man. You look mature. It's a compliment, Scout."

The words released a pain in Scout's heart that spread to his fingertips. Now, Scout has always dealt with anger, especially in his teenage years; he experienced outbursts that ended with his mother silently bringing him home after another fight at school. Scoldings from her never worked, but a good throwdown with his brothers was enough to set him straight for a little while. When he got a good hold on his rage, he bottled it up until he found a good way to release through running and baseball.

A fury like this one, however, was new to Scout entirely, and he could feel himself shrink smaller as a violent shiver overtook his limbs.

"A compliment?" the words came out harsh, and Scout feels like a child as he speaks. "Yeah, comparing me to _you_ is a real compliment."

The bitter words came as a surprise to the man before him, but he foolishly explained them as a poor choice of tone.

"It truly is," Spy towered over Scout's smaller form, challenging him to disrespect him again. "You should appreciate that you were given this opportunity."

"Guess I should appreciate a lot more, huh?" to Spy's further shock, Scout stood taller and glared at him. "I should really appreciate my own dad doing his job for once."

"I'm not sure where this attitude came from, and I don't quite think I like it."

"I don't think I like being used by my dad."

"Used?!"

"Yeah, _used._ Just like everything else in your freaking life! You like to come in, act like a nice guy, then crush whatever you get your hands on!"

Spy got back and took a look at Scout, a real hard look at his son. Before him was a kid in a suit, just a hotheaded child that did not know anything other than anger.

Scout turned to the mirror near him and stared at himself. This was not him, just something he put on because he wanted to bond with his dad.

"Why does it always end up like this?" his gaze accusingly shoots Spy's eyes. "Why do I always try to be around you? Why does it always _hurt_ like this?"

"Hurt?" Scout does not hear Spy's concern, only that he spoke in the first place. "How is putting on an outfit hurting you?"

"Because I know what you really want! You just want somebody to be like you! You never wanted a kid, and you never wanted me. I tried everything I could to understand, to forgive you. But you know what? I'm not a kid anymore. I don't need to believe in fairytales. I always listened to ma read me those stories, even when I hated 'em. You know why? 'Cause those kids reminded me of me. They didn't have moms or dads, and they were alone, just like me."

"You had a mother! Don't you dare try to downplay the work she put into you!"

"You're the one avoiding the subject!"

Neither Spy nor Scout is ready to talk about Spy's actions, but then again, they never would be ready.

"So what do you want?" Spy figures that he can push as he wants, seeing as the evening is already ruined. "I sacrificed everything to keep you safe. When your mother-"

"I know the freaking story." Scout wants to blow up on Spy, to let him have it. "I know you left because you said were being hunted, but it doesn't mean I don't hurt."

The moment of vulnerability causes Spy to stop and think. Rarely does Scout ever allow himself to be this open with his emotions. The lack of a response gives Scout the confidence to continue.

"I get that you like me wearing this stuff," Scout feels as if he is suffocating the suit, he can feel the collar squeezing his poor throat as he chokes out his words. "but it ain't me. I'm not like you, I'm not the 'amazing Spy' that everybody looks up to. I'm just me."

"Scout," pity Spy's words like a fresh poison. "Of course I'm proud of you."

"Sure doesn't feel like it. Honestly, I think you just want me to be like you. After all, you're only proud of me when I'm literally in your clothes. That's all you ever wanted, isn't it? Is somebody to live just like you. Well, let me say for the millionth time that _I ain't you._ I don't even want to be your son, I'm only freaking here because ma told me it'd be good for me to know my 'dad.' Well you know what? There's nothing. You're not a dad. You're a Spy. You just want a carbon copy of yourself for a son. You don't need or want me."

A tense ice settles over the room. Neither party dares to shatter it with words. Instead, Scout removes his clothes and changes back into what he has always known. Runner shorts and a t-shirt. Something easy, something familiar.

Nobody speaks as Spy walks away.

Nobody speaks as Scout's baby blue eyes glaze over with tears.

The only words heard are Spy's soft, repeated whispers after Scout escapes the toxic room.

_"Je suis désolé, mon fils."_

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic On AO3 Let's Go!
> 
> I proofread nothing~
> 
> Seriously, though, I am no professional, so let me know if I've done anything wrong that deserves a rewrite or proofread! And let me know if the French is wrong! I know English (NATIVE), Latin (BASIC), and Spanish (BASIC), but French is a NAH.


End file.
